Back at one
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: The feelings shared between both sides. A mutual agreement of love from the begining till the end. An observation by an outsider, the author towards the relationship of ExT & SxS. A one shot songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the song.**

A/n: This is just a simple little fic that I decided to write because I felt real lonely and I felt sorta down but I want to think positive. So, this goes to all of my friends and all of my sweet reviewers that reviewed my stories. This is my present to you. I hope you like it and I hope you would continue to read my stories.

~*~

A Special Dedication:

**KyteAura**: You have been the sweetest and nicest person I've ever talked to online and I thank you so much for putting up with my crap. You have been supportive and you have absolutely been one of the most extravagant net pal a chic like me can ever have.

**Anrui**: Dear Annie-chan, you have been wonderful. You've been simply one of the sweetest friends there are in this world. I know that you are trying to help and I want to let you help, but life isn't as easy as it seems. You of all people should know how hard it is to want to express your hurt and depressed feelings when you feel real hurt. However, I still thank you for all the sweet things that you have done for me.

**Danski**: Hey there, my dear older sister who is currently in Australia right now. Take this as an online birthday present. You're turning 17 in about 24 hours time. You have been so sweet and of course, so caring. I thank you for that. 

**Thomas**: I know that you wouldn't know that the story exists here because you hardly come here but I just want to say thanks anyway for being there for me. There is not one guy that could replace you in my life right now. *and no ppl! He is not my bf, he's my brother… not really brother but you know what I mean! A good friend!* 

**Dana Daidouji**: Hey Dana-chan! I hope everything goes well with you. I'm here for you and Kyte-chan and I will support you wherever you are and whatever you do! I hope that life's best chance and luck would come to you anytime soon. 

~*~

~*~ Steps of Love ~*~

            To most people, life is usually easy and simple. It is also usually logical and of course, scientific in more than one word said. Emotions can be some sort of a weird thing that comes in and many have tried to explain what emotions is and what it does but no one could answer that. Some might have found it but could never explain it while the others would still be in the search for it. 

But for 4 special people, they have found what they were looking for. Their search has not end and has just begun in their unwritten quest of feelings. The depth of human emotions and the most powerful feeling of all kinds, **_Love_**. 
    
    _It's undeniable...that we should be together..._
    
    _It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_
    
    _The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_
    
    _Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._
    
    _If all things in time, time will reveal..._

**Sakura Kinomoto & Syaoran Li**. 

The start of a beautiful friendship begun with their rivalry conquest of the Clow Cards. One was competitive while the other was emotional caring. One claimed that emotions were usually for the weak while the other claimed that love was by far the greatest thing that a person could ever have. An emotional roller coaster ride happens when they both had a strong pull towards another person. 

_Yukito-san._

One was naïve while the other was just pulled by the mere attraction. When the 'Judgment day' came, they had to go against one another. The war between the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf became more one sided than two. One was more than just reluctant to create enemies.

 While the Cherry Blossom won the competition, the Little Wolf felt beaten and had lost absolutely every pride he had but he didn't show it at all. He was proud that the Cherry Blossom. He was proud that she had grown strong enough to fight on her own. He felt proud and a little growing affection for the girl, his _Ying Fa_. 
    
    _One...you're like a dream come true..._
    
    _Two... just wanna be with you..._
    
    _Three... Girl it's plain to see...that you're the only one for me...and_
    
    _Four...repeat steps one through three..._
    
    _Five... make you fall in love with me..._
    
    _If ever I believe my work is done....then I start back at one. (Yeah)_

Then, he had planned to go back to where he belong and see what the 'Elders' would want to do with him but a new force appeared and he felt that his _Ying Fa would be unsafe. So, he stayed behind to aid her and help her when she was in need. He was there just one step behind her in everything. _

Throughout those times, he had grown a strong emotional feeling for the Cherry Blossom and realized that his emotions for the _other _was just a power attraction. Nothing more and nothing less. He watched her as she kept putting in her feelings for the _other _person. He watched as she was rejected as well. 

He was with her till the end and yet, she didn't know how he felt for her. It wasn't until the time when he was to leave again that she found out but it was too late. The main item that reminded them both about each other's feelings was the teddy bear. It took that much of time to realize how she felt for him and she regretted it the moment he went off to the plane. 

She could never forgive herself for not telling him how she really felt about him. During the years that he was gone, she felt herself feeling more depressed day by day. He made a promise to her that he would return to her but it had passed and he was still not back. She felt hurt and she felt sad. 

It wasn't until one day when she felt his aura again that she believed he had came back. Then, another event happened and almost took both of their lives. Another card was found and it was more dangerous than all of the other 52 cards that they had both faced together. 

The sacrifice of his feelings was the one that caused her to tell her what she really felt. She had thought it was too late. She didn't want it to just end at that point. When he told her that even if he had lost his feelings, he'd still come back and fall in love with her again. That was when she broke down, thinking that he had lost all of his feelings for good. She cried tears in front of the boy with no expressions. 

_'Even if I do lose this feeling, I'd still come back and fall in love with you all over again'._

The moment that he spoke again. She knew that he had not lost all of his feelings. She felt so relieved and so happy. That was the beginning of their relationship. That was the main events of their relationship. Another came post 10 years. 

Standing at the age of 22 years old, the little wolf decided to seal their fate and their love together once and for all. He took her to the Penguin Park where all of the events happened between them. Their first physical contact and their first heart emotions were told here. This was the place that he would propose to her. 

"Syao-kun, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", Syaoran said, smiling at her.

She pouted as he held her from behind. The sun was setting and the view was excellent. He had properly planned for things to happen and he had made her sit on the swings as he pushed her, gently. 

"Do you remember the time when I comforted you after what happened with Yukito-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, of course I did. You hugged me here", Sakura said. 

"I'd like to relive that memory again but I'd do it somewhat differently this time", Syaoran said.

"How different?" Sakura asked.

He stopped pushing her and she slowly came back down to the ground. She turned to look at him. Amber met emerald. Hazel met chestnut. Little Wolf met Cherry Blossom. He took her hand into his own and looked deep into her eyes. 

"Instead of hugging you and comforting you, I'd kiss you and offer you something", he said. 

He leaned in and dropped a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and then, her lips. A slow and gentle touch to her perfect lips. She responded to his actions. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips touching hers. The sweet and serene touch of his lips against hers was a bliss of heaven and she wished that it would never end. That was when she felt him slipping something on her finger. She opened her eyes and felt tears forming.

"Sakura, I love you and I want you to be mine. Marry me?" he asked, casually. 

She smiled at him and hugged him. 

"Yes, I will", she answered. 

~*~
    
    _So incredible...the way things work themselves out..._
    
    _And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe..._
    
    _And undesirable...for us to be apart..._
    
    _Never would of made it very far..._
    
    _Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_
    
    _Cause..._

**Eriol Hiiragizawa & Tomoyo Daidouji**

            An unlikely couple at the beginning. Compatible in many ways but somehow, rather unlikely. Both of high etiquette and high society assertiveness. Both of politeness and artistic talents. Both of absolute common interests but rather an unlikely beginning. One was in love with an old flame while the other was in love with her best friend. 

They met when he came to test her _friend_ in turning the Clow cards to her own. They minded their own business. They didn't interact much. They weren't even close friends. They were an acquaintance but just that, nothing more and nothing less. Somehow, their friendship never blossomed well; it was more of the trust factor and the hidden mystery that kept them apart. 

At that time, the only thing that brought them together was a musical performance. A duet between the piano player and singing nightingale. A mutual understanding formed between the two. Emotional feelings and whatsoever was absolutely out of the performance. Everything was clearly professional. 

The thing that kept them apart was of course, as mentioned before, their feelings for other people. His feelings for _Kaho Mizuki _and her feelings for a certain _Cherry Blossom_ was the barrier between them. Besides that, they weren't exactly close to each other therefore nothing could have emerged from that. 

When he was done with his work, he left for England along with his old flame. She only exchanged smiles with him and she had never seen him again. During his absence, she learnt how to deal with having Sakura being all sad about Li-kun. It was obvious that Sakura would feel that way. She spent countless times comforting her. It had worked of course but only because she asked Meiling-chan to bring Syaoran back to Japan. 

Things were messed up. She had felt so sad but she learned how to get over her feelings for her best friend and remain being friends with Sakura. After all, she would be happy as long as her second cousin was happy. Anything that would make Sakura happy would create a sequence effect for her. 

She exchanged letters with Hiiragizawa-kun and happened to have a better friendship though the many letters that they both send to each other. The main event that happened before the letters stopped was Eriol's lost of _Kaho Mizuki_. She died in a car accident and left Eriol feeling more than just lost. He had loved her very much. 

Tomoyo had flown over to England to comfort him and found him more broken than anyone else that she had seen. The moment Kaho was gone, it seems like Eriol had lost his life. Tomoyo stayed with him until he was fine again. She didn't know why she did it but she did. It took him almost a year before he could fully get over Kaho. That was the amount of time that Tomoyo stayed with him. 

During that period of time, she had fallen in love with him but he never knew how she had felt for him. She would not allow him to find out either. She knew that he was very much in love with Kaho and that it was a part of him that he would never ever let go. The moment he was fine, she left saying that her work was complete and that she wished him the best of luck in his upcoming life. 
    
    _One...you're like a dream come true_
    
    _Two... just wanna be with you_
    
    _Three... Girl its plain to see. That you're the only one for me_
    
    _Four...repeat steps one through three_
    
    _Five... make you fall in love with me_
    
    _If ever I believe my work is done....then I start back at one......_

He became confused. He was unsure of himself. Two women had left his life. One was dead while the other one was on the other side of the world from him. True, he had been very much in love with Kaho but she was dead now. She had moved on without him. So, he would need to move on as well. 

He felt grateful that Daidouji-san or _Tomoyo_ had come to comfort him and stayed with him for almost a year just to keep him living. The smile that she brought to him and the many different things that she did kept him feeling like he could live again. Her countless efforts to make him live again made him felt very touched. 

Now, she was gone. She left him all of a sudden without even notifying him whether she would return or not. She just said that she needed to leave and that she wanted him to live life at its fullest with or without her. That left him very very confused.
    
    _Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun..._
    
    _I feel like a little child...whose life has just begun..._
    
    _You came and breathed new life,_
    
    _Into this lonely heart of mine..._
    
    _You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Time_

He didn't understand why she would leave him like that. He turned to his guardians for advise and had found out something very shocking. His guardians told him that she left because she had feelings for him and that she knew she wouldn't stand a chance with him as long as Kaho was in his mind. 

It was true. What she had predicted was true. He was still in love with Kaho. He was in love with a dead person. That very night, Eriol did a lot of thinking and made the biggest decision of his life. He had to forget Kaho and move on. He had only caused Tomoyo and himself unbearable pain with Kaho being in his mind. 

He tried looking for Tomoyo but she was impossible to track down. She was never at the same place for a day. She was always moving around and traveling. It was impossible to even find where she was. She had kept herself very hidden. He knew that it was because she didn't want him to find her. 

He went to the limit of asking Sakura but Sakura refused to tell him. It was something about Tomoyo needing time to herself. He had admitted to Sakura that he had indeed accustomed a very deep emotion for Tomoyo and he needed to tell Tomoyo about it. Sakura said that Tomoyo had made her promise that whatever happens, she must not tell him where Tomoyo was. 

The countless begging and the countless pleas that he made to Sakura were pretty much useless. Sakura felt sorry for him but could not reveal to him where Tomoyo was because Tomoyo needed time on her own. Eriol was once again, broken. He wanted her to know that he had felt the same for her and that he wanted her to be his. 

Then one day, an invitation to Sakura and Syaoran's wedding was sent to him. He knew that Tomoyo would be there. That was the time that he would make it known to her how he felt but he would not push her into it. He would tell her somehow. He made calls to Sakura and offered to perform with the condition that she did not tell Tomoyo that he was indeed coming.

At the wedding reception, things went very well and the performance began with Eriol singing for the newlywed's first dance. Tomoyo was shocked to sitting on the bench, ready to play the piano. He manage to do a quick dedication. 

"I would like to wish the newlywed's a big congratulations and may there be many other dances that you would share. Good luck and well wishes. Oh, and I would also like to dedicate this song that I'm about to play to this girl that happens to be the Maid of Honor. Tomoyo, I want you to know that I love you", Eriol said. 
    
    _One...you're like a dream come true_
    
    _Two... just wanna be with you_
    
    _Three... Girl it's plain to see. That you're the only one for me... and..._
    
    _Four...repeat steps one through three_
    
    _Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done....then I start back at one._

Tears started streaming down Tomoyo's cheeks as she heard the song being sung. She abruptly stood up and ran out of the reception hall. Eriol noticed this and ran after her. She ran to where her legs could bring her and tripped. She fell and sprained her ankle. At that time, she didn't notice any pain. She was more concerned about her emotions. 

Eriol watched as she broke down. He gathered her in his arms and comforted her with sweet nothingness. She cried on his chest. She didn't want this to happen. She knew that he would still have Kaho in his mind and that he would always see Kaho in his mind even if he was in reality with her. 

"I want you to know that even if Kaho is still in my heart. I have enough space to love another and I want to love you. I love you for you not because I'm looking for a replacement for Kaho", he whispered into her ears. 

Then, he took out a velvet box and opened it. 

"And I want you to know that I want you to be mine. I'm ready for you if you are ready for me", Eriol whispered. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips. Tears continued streaming down but it was not of sadness. It was of happiness. She agreed to his unasked question. It was after all, his feelings that really count. She had loved him and he had told her that he can love another. 

~*~

            As much as people didn't want to believe in love, there is such a thing. As an author, I've read and written many different things about love. I know what it is capable of doing and how its works but I do not believe in it. The examples that I have written down here is more than just an in depth emotion of what love really is, it is also more of the real magic in love that I've read about. 

Love is a very strong word. It is also a very strong emotion. It is something that I hope I can feel one day and it is something that I hope that I can share with everyone else. If there is no love in this world, what would it be? I dare not think about it and I dare not ponder any further about love. 

One day, I would want to know how it feels like to be in love. I would really want to know how it feels like to be happy and in pain at the same time. I would also want to know whether there is a difference between love of the opposite sex, friendship and family. I wouldn't mind going through the steps to know how it really feels. I hope that you wouldn't mind to. 
    
    _One...you're like a dream come true_
    
    _Two... just wanna be with you_
    
    _Three... Girl it's plain to see. That you're the only one for me... and..._
    
    _Four...repeat steps one through three_
    
    _Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done....then I start back at one._

*~* End*~*

A/n: I hope you enjoyed that. Read and review! 


End file.
